Conventional TV or radio broadcast programs have generally used postcards or line telephones to realize an interactive service with viewers and audience. More progressive types of communication are realized through the line telephones with the advent of automatic response system, facsimile, and the like, and communication exchanges with the viewers and audience are performed more freely with the introduction of PC communication, Internet, and mobile terminals.
In addition, attempts have been made to realize interactive services with users by interworking the settop boxes of the users with PSTN (public switched telephone network) and asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) with the introduction of digital broadcasting. However, the interactive service could not be easily implemented due to the limit of the transmission rate of return channels which the settop boxes support, and also the users could not identify on-the-air programs on their settop boxes in person.
On the other hand, as the services for the mobile terminals have been diversified, multimedia contents consisting of texts, videos and voices have been provided to the users via the mobile terminals. The users could transmit or receive the multimedia contents based on WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) or ME (Mobile Explorer) browsers of the mobile terminals supporting wireless Internet.
With the development of the above-stated technologies, there has been currently introduced a service which transmits the multimedia contents (advertising information, e-commerce related information, etc.) provided to media, which require the interactive services (TVs, PCs, etc.) to the users of the mobile terminals, and thereafter transmits in real time the users' responses and requests (poll participation, advertising participation, buying products, requests for discount coupons, etc.) back to the system of a service provider via the mobile terminals.
That is, the service method synchronizes the multimedia contents with the information (for example, text information) transmitted to the mobile terminals of the users in time, and then pushes the multimedia contents to TVs and the mobile terminals and transmits the users' requests in response to the multimedia contents to the system of the service provider via the mobile terminals. Accordingly, the users can participate in a media broadcasting, such as TVs, in real time.